


ultra direct and explicit language

by kismetNemesis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, POV Second Person, not romantic at all don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Angus chooses three AM as the perfect time to come out to Taako.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some kind of nebulous future, possibly after the endgame of the show.

You wake up to a someone looming over you, and you’ve halfway mumbled a defense spell before you realize it’s just Angus. The kid is wearing one of your old shirts for pajamas, and you can’t help but lose the second half of the spell in a laugh. The sight of a skinny, bespectacled preteen in a shirt that says “Live Fast Eat Ass” is pretty fucking hilarious, even at the not-hilarious time of fuck o’clock in the morning.

“Did you have a bad dream, Ango?” you ask, sitting up. “Because I do not give two shits and am going to murder you.”

“Sorry, sir! It’s quite reasonable to want to kill me at this early morning juncture, probably. But I, uh, just needed to talk to you about something.” 

You nearly blast him out of the room, talking be damned, before you realize he’s got a magical shield up, and probably has since before he woke you. You’ve gotta admit it melts your heart a little to see how far he’s come, magic-wise, and that he knows you well enough to take protective measures. 

Well, you have to admit it _to yourself_. Hell nor highwater’s gonna drag that sappy bullshit out of your impenetrable mind palace. 

“Is this about the birds and the bees? Because I thought I inconspicuously left that book on your nightstand like two years ago.”

“You did, and then you told me to go look at my nightstand if I wanted to learn about sex,” Angus replies, biting his lip. “And I very much appreciate your commitment to sex education and your clear concern for my health! I took notes!”

“I did _not_ need to know that particular,” you groan, flopping back down into the bed.

“Well, too bad.” Times like this you wish Angus hadn’t picked up on your flippancy so much. The boy is a fucking quick study. “Anyways, this is sort of an adjacent topic? Like it’s kind of related?” His voice is reaching screech levels of high-pitched, which you are decidedly not about.

“I ain’t got all night,” you say, just to cease his noises.

“You’re gay, right?” 

“What makes you think so?” You raise one eyebrow, which accomplishes exactly the furrow in his brow you’d hoped for. You love pulling this goof.

“You wore a shirt yesterday that said “I’m Gay.” I’d say that’s a pretty clear-cut clue. Unless I’ve been completely misreading everything this entire time?” You snort despite yourself, and he un-furrows about a quarter of an inch. Normally you might push it a little further, but you decide to humor him.

“Well, it’s none of your business, but I am, yes. What’s your point?”

Angus takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, like he’s about to jump into cold water. You and Magnus and Merle took him to the beach, once, and he looks exactly like he did for the two minutes he dithered before Magnus gave up and pushed him in.

“I think I’m gay too?” he squeaks, all in a rush and on half a breath. He opens one eye and peeks at you.

“Mmhm?”

“And- and, before you say I’m too young to know- I’m thirteen, I know you forget my age a lot- I am the world’s greatest detective, and I don’t think I can draw any other conclusions about myself, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, thank god.”

“What?”

“Thank god you’re not straight. I couldn’t deal with you being straight AND wearing sweater vests all the time. You know, your whole deal is a lot to take in sometimes, Agnes.”

“Um. Thanks?” 

“You’re so welcome.” You turn over and attempt to go back to sleep, but barely a moment passes before you feel a small hand on your shoulder.

“Taako?”

“Oh my god, I will burn a spell slot.”

“Sorry,” he whispers. “But um. How did you come out to people? You’re the first one I told, and- how was this for you? Did I do a good job?”

“Fuck no,” you say. “Next time do this during the daytime. You know the daytime? The time where people are awake and want to talk?”

“I’m familiar. But my anxiety made it impossible for me to sleep?” You turn back over, and he looks like exactly the kind of kicked puppy that would make Magnus flip. It doesn’t do shit for you, of course. 

Oh, who are you kidding. His glasses are askew and he’s wearing Jeff Angel pajama bottoms.

“I never had anyone to tell at your age. It wasn’t a deal, really,” you amend when his eyes start to go pity-shaped. “I just did my own thing. The Taako train didn’t stop and it still don’t stop. Besides, it isn’t like super relevant to people I’m not gonna, y’know, bone down on.”

“But I’ve felt terrible that people don’t know. I want to be honest with everyone.” 

“Stand in your truth, kid, for real. But don’t feel pressured to tell anyone shit, you know? You’re your own man. Your own tiny stupid dork man.”

“Good one, sir.”

“Hey, I’m not on my A-game when it’s supposed to be the dreaming hours, my dude.”

“Fair enough!” he chirps. You can tell you’ve cheered him up, so you don’t feel bad starting to push him away with a gust of wind. 

“I get it!” he says. “I’ll go away. But thank you, Taako! Thanks for listening!”

You scoot him over the threshold and close the door.

“I love you!” It’s muffled, but unmistakable. His footsteps are already receding down the hallway. Thank god, some peace and quiet. Even you need some beauty sleep, and you really do try to get some this time. 

Hell if you’ll ever say it, but you love him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely think there's less homophobia in TAZ-world- a lot of Angus's anxiety here stems from coming out to the world's shittiest fake adoptive wizard brother. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> \---
> 
> There has been some amazing fan art based on this fic!! 
> 
> [3am fashion Angus by pocketspa on twitter ](https://twitter.com/pocketspa/status/795161668028223488)
> 
> [Another Ango by parappas_ on twitter](https://twitter.com/parappas_/status/795117092685185024)
> 
> [And yet another pajama Angus by squiddleterror on twitter](https://twitter.com/squiddleterror/status/795709537865101312)


End file.
